Somewhere I Belong
by Lee-SenRu
Summary: Draco helps Hermione find a man for her to wed. But why does he suddenly have the urge to bash the little twit whose hands are touching Hermione. Find out what happens when Draco sees Hermione locked in a passionate embrace with someone. RR! HGDM.
1. The Fall

Author: Lee-SenRu or Ellaine  
  
Summary: Hermione was being attacked by the ap Weasel and the shield they placed around the keep wouldn't hold much longer. Would her cry for help be answered by her guardian, the Black Dragon, or would she just be taken again by the weasel and taken to a forsaken place? DM/HG.  
  
What inspired me to write this: I was reading a book by Johanna Lindsey called "Defy Not the Heart" and I thought of how great it would be to bring my favorite characters in my favorite book, Harry Potter, to the medieval times. I was also inspired by the song "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park. I thought, 'why not put a sort of lonely soul and a strong-willed woman together in a world long ago and their journey in finding happiness with each other?'  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inside Draco was somewhat worried of Hermione. He found it galling that the ap Weasel caused all these out of his greed. Ronald ap Weasel already had four wives before and they 'mysteriously die or disappear.' Another fact was that all of them were heiresses. They left him a fortune but it seems that the weasel already used them up and was now in need of a new heiress and a fortune that she might bring him. He has only one child, a daughter, which his second wife left him. He was able to impregnate his wife that still does not prove that he's truly a MAN. In fact he was the sort that practices and loves sodomy.  
  
He looked about and caught sight of a beautiful lady by the window on the second floor. The lady was breathtakingly beautiful. But she somehow looked very fragile and she seemed to be so pale.  
  
###Hermione's POV###  
  
Hermione was looking down the window. She saw a huge man that she supposed was the on leading the army that Draco sent her as an answer for her cry for help. The man was really huge because his height would be more or less 6'5. He also had a dark aura around him that sent chills down your spine. The huge man was seating atop an equally huge and wonderfully black haired horse and it had a really great figure, one that an owner would really be proud of (In case you might get confused, we are talking about the horse, alright?). The man suddenly took his helmet off to reveal long golden locks that other women would envy. Looking down, she was surprised to see that the man had an extraordinary pair of eyes... one could never seem to define the color. It was a mysterious combination of blue and gray. AND those magnificently mystifying eyes were staring at her??? She couldn't do anything but stare back at him. Somehow, some unknown force was compelling her to. Then, she suddenly remembered that she has seen those eyes before... It was the eyes of Draco Malfoy (She is shocked because as was mentioned a while ago she assumed Draco wouldn't come...). But then out of the blue, a stone hit Draco on his temple and it caused him to fall off his mount.  
  
A shout escaped from her lips. Without thought Hermione went to the foot of her bed and donned her robe. Painfully but quickly she ran out the room and practically flew down the stairs to get to Draco. Once there, Hermione bent down and carefully cradled Draco's head in her lap and proceeded to look at the gash on his temple to see if it was serious or not. She didn't notice the stares the people were giving her because of her scarceness of her clothing [especially the men... they had the day of their lives because they were given the treat of being able to see how shapely the body of their beautiful mistress was...].  
  
***Draco's short POV***  
  
Draco was looking at the vision and trying to recover from the shock when all of a sudden there was a burning heat on his temple and he fell down his mount. (It was a good thing that the horse didn't really panic or Draco would have been severely injured or worse...) Then, there was nothing and then again he saw the beauty hovering above him... and then he saw no more...  
  
^^^When Draco woke up^^^  
  
Draco woke up in a very comfortable bed. He turned his head and saw a gorgeous face resting on his pillow. He couldn't really remember the time when he bedded the wench. Remarkably, he didn't know her name(He made it a point to find out a striking woman he beds so that it will not be hard to look for the wench should he want to bed her again). It was also weird that the woman was still in his bed because he never spent a night with any woman he takes to his bed. Maybe he was just too drunk last night.  
  
He started to get up but a blinding pain coursed through him and he ended up falling back to bed. This seemed to wake the beauty next to him because the eyes of the beautiful wench started to open revealing a pair of green eyes as lush as the hills of Malfoy castle.  
  
[Draco was so immersed in looking at Hermione that he didn't notice her pallor.]  
  
"Good morning my lord. How are you feeling?" said the beautiful face that was now hovering above him.  
  
"I should ask you that same question." Draco answered. His voice came out hoarse and this surprised him.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Was I good?" Draco asked because he wanted to know for he couldn't remember what happened between them.  
  
"I don't know... I guess, but you were so noisy..." the wench answered looking back at him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that..."  
  
"No problem...but I'd like to know if you're head is still paining you..." the woman said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco questioned. The wench was starting to really confuse him.  
  
"Well, Baron Malfoy, as it happened, you were hit by a rock that knocked you out. It also left a hole in your head that needed to be stitched because I can't seem to close it with magic so I used the old ways." This statement brought the memory all flowing back.  
  
"Oh... How long have I been out cold?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, you were knocked down before dawn and dinner was long gone. We are now about to have supper. So more or less 10 hours." The pretty woman answered.  
  
"That long? But you know, as I remember that wasn't the only thing that knocked me off my feet. If my memory serves me right, there was a lovely wench by the window that took the breath out of me. Her auburn hair was falling down her shoulders in lovely waves. She looked so innocent and sensuous at the same time wearing her virginal white night gown. Do you per chance know her name? If so could you tell me?" remarked Draco with a smirk. He deliberately eyed her for head to toe noting everything just so she could get the message. "By the way she also looks beautiful in green because it compliments her eyes."  
  
Hermione didn't know if she should be offended or flattered. But at was all the same because she was still flustered. She felt her face heating up and she felt so shy. Anyways, she decided to go with the latter. "Umm... I happen to know her name my lord so you are in good luck... h-her... name is Hermione Granger my lord."  
  
"You mean... you're..." Draco blurted out.  
  
"Yes, Draco I am Hermione Granger..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Author's note: So what do you think? Please review. 


	2. Staring

Author: Lee-SenRu or Ellaine  
  
Summary: Hermione was being attacked by the ap Weasel and the shield they placed around the keep wouldn't hold much longer. Would her cry for help be answered by her guardian, the Black Dragon, or would she just be taken again by the weasel and taken to a forsaken place? DM/HG.  
  
What inspired me to write this: I was reading a book by Johanna Lindsey called "Defy Not the Heart" and I thought of how great it would be to bring my favorite characters in my favorite book, Harry Potter, to the medieval times. I was also inspired by the song "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park. I thought, 'why not put a sort of lonely soul and a strong-willed woman together in a world long ago and their journey in finding happiness with each other?'  
  
Author's note: Hi everyone! Thank you for the reading and reviewing!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"You mean.... You are...." somehow Draco couldn't get passed that thought. He wasn't sure if he was just having a bad dream or something but the pain he felt was totally real which also indicated that what was happening was really real. He was not sure what to believe. He was absolutely confused and somehow flabbergasted.  
  
"Draco, in case you're still somewhat perplexed by this comeuppance, I will repeat the fact that I am without a doubt Hermione Granger." Hermione said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Hermione was pleased with his confusion because in a way she just had her revenge on him for all the jokes he has done at her expense. It was a small victory.  
  
"You're the mouse I always teased way back when?" Draco asked. Is this beautiful lady the ordinary girl who had a figure of a stick? Hell, all she did before was study and practicing to perfect her art. She did her best to achieve perfection in everything she did back then. Most of all, she achieved perfection. Draco wondered if Hermione was still like that...  
  
"I am undoubtedly that little girl."  
  
"Wow, you changed so much..." Draco said in a voice filled with awe.  
  
Hermione didn't know how to take that sentence in, as a compliment or an insult. She blushed anyway. She now seemed to be so interested with the carpet.  
  
"You couldn't have expected me to look all the same since these past years, my lord." Hermione said in a little voice that Draco had to strain to hear what she was saying. In the process, switching back to what she called him that was due his title. This was an indication that she was somewhat uncomfortable. "No, I very well cannot expect that."  
  
"If you do not need my assistance anymore my lord, I would like to take my leave for I have further duties to attend to."  
  
"I don't think I need anything else."  
  
"But if you need anything else, please feel free to inform me or one of my servants. Do not be shy to tell us what you need for you to feel truly comfortable." With that Hermione took her leave.  
  
### Hermione's POV ###  
  
She couldn't believe that the man she left in the lord's bedroom was the same person who used to taunt her heartlessly. Hermione unconsciously made her way to her room in the west wing. (A/N: She preferred to use a smaller room that the lord's chamber because the spaciousness of the lord's chamber makes one feel sometimes lonely inside.)  
  
Hermione closed the door still enmeshed in her thoughts that she didn't know where she was headed. She was walking directly to one of the bedposts and unquestionably hit the bedpost. Suffice it to say that this was the best way to have shaken her out of her reverie.  
  
"What- the- OUCH!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
'I am certainly going to get a very big lump in my head for my stupidity!' Hermione thought irritably.  
  
Hermione changed her dress and even though she was not yet fully recovered, she went downstairs to do her duty was the mistress of the keep and that is to see to the comforts of the soldiers and knights who accompanied the Baron Malfoy in his trip. She directed the servants with their duties. Hermione also went to the kitchens to check with the cook about their menu for their dinner.  
  
### Draco's POV ###  
  
Draco not thinking about his slight head injury that was truly just a trivial one, was going to go down the stairs to talk with the soldiers and knights downstairs when a sumptuous amount of bosom approached him.  
  
"My lord, I am Mary. My lady ordered a bath to be readied for you and I was appointed to lead you and assist you with your bath, so please come this way my lord....so that you may have your warm bath..."  
  
Draco had nothing else to do except follow the little blond, not that he was complaining for he was surely given a great view of the backside of the servant who wore very tight dress that fitted rather nicely by the bottom. Then, he was afforded the scrutiny of the swaying of her rear.  
  
A/N: In my story or world where Hermione and Draco revolve in, not all magical people can become wizard or witch in every sense of the word. Before, they didn't have wands to amplify their powers that enable them to perform spells with little or no effort at all. Only few are talented enough to have the opportunity to reach the summit of their capabilities. Those who were able to do magic had to undergo serious mind training to truly be educated. Also, their weapons could also serve as their wand but the user is the only one who could make this special weapon. To achieve this weapon, one must submit one's self to some crucial instruction from the hardest of teachers.  
  
To give you further information: The lady or the keep or mistress of the keep or one of her daughters (if any) assists special guests in their bath but unlike when servants assist these guests they really don't do anything that's not proper. 


	3. Trouble Comes

Author's note: I do not own anything that is JK's. But what I do own is the plot.  
  
Author: Lee-SenRu or Ellaine  
  
Summary: Hermione was being attacked by the ap Weasel and the shield they placed around the keep wouldn't hold much longer. Would her cry for help be answered by her guardian, the Black Dragon, or would she just be taken again by the weasel and taken to a forsaken place? DM/HG.  
  
What inspired me to write this: I was reading a book by Johanna Lindsey called "Defy Not the Heart" and I thought of how great it would be to bring my favorite characters in my favorite book, Harry Potter, to the medieval times. I was also inspired by the song "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park. I thought, 'why not put a sort of lonely soul and a strong-willed woman together in a world long ago and their journey in finding happiness with each other?'  
  
I am now rewriting all the chapters I have written and try to give it more depth. Oh and if you didn't find the theme really stressed, I'm sorry but I am currently working on that too. I hope you appreciate the revised chapters...  
  
Oh and thank you for the reviews even though the story is not good in content. I have realized that the chapters I wrote before were sorely lacking in content so I'm adding a few more and I have been contemplating this concept and only just started doing it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione was really sick. She looked like she's been through hell and she felt like it. She ached from head to foot and there was the maddening weakness that she has a hard time standing up. It was as if all the energy in her body left her leaving a lifeless person in their wake.  
  
Aside from the weakness there is also the revolting thought of the Ronald ap Weasel, the man who is responsible for all the chaos and fear reining her Keep. Ronald ap Weasel attempted to kidnap her before and dragged her from Bosmer Keep to a place only God knows where. It was a wild ride and really crazy. Good thing the weasel got a little sloppy and her right hand man, Sir Nicholas.  
  
Even though ap Weasel failed in trying to capture Hermione, Hermione know deep down that he was not the one give up that easily. He wanted to forcefully wed her and he will try and try until he achieves success. He wanted her wealth and sort of little kingdom and he means to have it whether she likes it or not...  
  
"My lady..." the disapproving voice of Edwina, her maid, shook her out of her reverie, making her look away from the window.  
  
"What is it Edwina?" Hermione croaked. Her throat was still somewhat raw from her sickness.  
  
"My lady you should lie back down." Edwina said coming near her to help her to her bed. "You know you're still not well enough to stand about and tire yourself. You need your strength to recover."  
  
"But Edwina I am sick of lying about doing nothing and besides, I must exercise even for a little you know..." Hermione said trying to reason with Edwina. But that was not the only reason Hermione was out of bed. Hermione was uneasy because she knew that the barriers they put up around the keep will not last that long. The shield will weaken and they were in a dire state.  
  
"Stop arguing with me." Edwina said in a no- nonsense voice. Even though Hermione was the lady of the house, Edwina can tell Hermione almost anything and get away with it. Edwina has been Hermione's maid since childhood. She took care of Hermione since Hermione came out of her mother's womb because the Lady Nicholaa soon died after birthing Hermione.  
  
As if knowing Hermione's thoughts like the back of her hands, "Stop worrying. Your anxiety will lead you nowhere. Help will come you know." Edwina said reassuringly even though she was beginning to doubt this as well.  
  
Hermione has already sent a plea of help to her guardian, the Black Dragon, but it seems that they have been delayed. Hermione didn't want to believe that Draco will let her down. It was a thought that Hermione was clinging to, to help her overcome her unease. Most of her fear of being married to ap Weasel that he beds with other men. It was mind boggling. She also knew that an unmarried lady of her stature should not know of these things but Hermione had to know every threat that might be lurking about to protect her little kingdom and every person living in it. Hermione was afraid of the shame this might bring her and her family. It was hard not to be able to do anything because she knew that her powers will not match that of the ap Weasel's and that was a great fit because Hermione has proven her skills and she was an accomplished witch. That's why she has asked help from her guardian, she knew of his prowess as an accomplished wizard, in fact he even bested her before in a practice duel. It was a humbling experience for Hermione and it has brought about her great admiration for Draconis Malfoy. That was Hermione's last thought before sleep engulfed her.  
  
Hermione woke up because of the racket going on down the bailey. She went off to the window overlooking the bailey to see what was causing all the noise.  
  
### Below ###  
  
The Black Dragon, Baron Draconis Malfoy has just arrived. He was on top of his horse looking as regal as ever. He slowly moved his horse around the crowd careful as not to hurt anybody if his horse got out of control. His right hand, Brodick, came near him. "So, tell me why we are here again? You know you could have just sent someone to come here and take care of the Weasel but you drag me and your man all the way here a hundred miles away from home." Brodick said just to tease Draco a bit.  
  
"Don't try to play dumb. How can I not come here and protect a childhood friend of mine?" Draco said through clenched teeth. "You know that I am worried about her. This ap Weasel threatens her well- being. You know that if he succeeds her future will be surely bleak. Her spirit will be crushed. You also know the uncanny 'taste' of the ap Weasel right? He would crush her spirit and after that there won't be anything left... just a really hollow shell of a lady." Draco finally ended with his voice laced with bitterness.  
  
"Okay, if you don't mind I'll just disappear for a while..." Brodick said, finally appeased with what his friend told him. He pulled the rein of his horse and went galloping to somewhere, where Draco don't know about.  
  
At the bailey Hermione's head her men at arms, Sir Nicolas, greeted him. "I'm sorry to say, my lord, that Lady Hermione is not fit enough to welcome you right now. But please allow me to welcome you in her behalf."  
  
Draco didn't show any outward reaction to this news and just accepted it with a curt nod.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
So what do you think of my new chapter one? Please review... 


	4. The Battle

**********  
  
DISCLAIMER: I definitely do not own Harry Potter!!! How many times do I have to type   
  
this? And- duh? That's very obvious…   
  
A/N: I would like to thank all those who reviewed. Hay, SALAMAT DUMAMI NA KAHIT  
  
PAPAANO…SA SUNOD KO NA LANG PASALAMATAN ISA-ISA AND MGA NAG REVIEW  
  
To all those who find the font irritating thank you for baring with me... NOw, I really  
  
have tried to change the font of my work but the site can't seem to read it... Any   
  
suggestions? PLEASE e-mail me...   
  
And by the way I changed the height of Draco... Go see it in the 1st chapter...  
  
To the person who reviewed about Draco's hair being black, IT IS NOT BLACK... maybe   
  
you got it all mixed up with the stallions hair. At the 1st chapter?...^-^  
  
If some of you are confused please email me... or maybe you   
  
have suggestions...  
  
***********   
  
###RECAP###  
  
By now Draco had his collected so he answered kindly, "I'm sorry for- not thanking you  
  
earlier, my dear. Had I known that you were responsible for the treat I would have   
  
thanked you right away."  
  
Hermione was not expecting that kind of answer. She quickly blushed to the roots of   
  
hair. She was not prepared for his reply so she did not have a proper retort. "You  
  
are welcome, my lord."  
  
But Draco was not paying attention to her anymore. She was thankful for this, for a  
  
while, she then realized what caught his attention. He was now reading a message from  
  
the guards along the forests near the border of the keep.   
  
The ap Weasel has called arms ad was now fast approaching her keep.   
  
Draco hastily called for his second in command to go get ready.   
  
"Prepare for battle!" Draco shouted.  
  
###END OF RECAP###  
  
^^^Chapter 4^^^  
  
Draco then turned to Hermione, "Go to your room." Draco ordered Hermione.  
  
"But…"  
  
"NO! I do not want any arguments! You should go to your room, you are safe there.I   
  
will not put you in danger. And as a precaution, pack your things because after we win  
  
this battle you and me are going to pay a visit to your neighbor, we are going to go and  
  
see if he will have you. So we could put a stop to all these threats." Draco cut in and   
  
never giving Hermione the chance to complain. "Now, go to your room."  
  
Feeling like a child who was just chastised she haughtily raised her chin and turned to  
  
flee to her room.  
  
### Draco's POV ###  
  
After ordering Hermione to go to her room, Draco turned to Brodick, his second in command.  
  
"Did you see the fire in her eyes? I really thought that I had more coming before she gave in.  
  
Thank God she did not waste my time arguing." Draco told Brodick.  
  
Their friendship have gone a long way back, they trained to be knights together in Malfoy  
  
Castle. Draco and Brodick are really good friends and they treated each other more like  
  
brothers than friends.   
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Brodick was a bastard of a lord and his mother was just an ordinary wench in the keep. His  
  
father had not acknowleded him until he was 7 even though he lived right in the vicinity  
  
of the keep where his father lived. His father didn't give him anything because he was just   
  
one of his too many bastards. His father already has an heir, a bastard even younger than   
  
him. And everyone knows that the older son should ibe the heir of a father of whatever   
  
station in life you have. This is considered a big insult, Brodick never forgave his father for  
  
this.   
  
*****************************  
  
Draco went to the bailey to see if the men were ready for battle. Once all the men arrived  
  
at the bailey he ordered everyone to their own duties to do.  
  
The night passed and ap Weasel still did not attack. So Draco made up his mind to go to their  
  
camp to /i to their leader, the ap Weasel. Or maybe challenge him to a DUEL?   
  
He wanted to inform Hermione about his plan so he went to her room.   
  
######### At Hermione's ROOM ########  
  
Hermione was waiting for the ap Weasel to attack. When he night has passed and he did not   
  
attack Hermione heaved a sigh of releaf...  
  
She was so consumed with her thoughts that Hermione did not hear the knock (more like   
  
pounding) on the door.  
  
When her mistress did not show any signs of ever hearing the knock at the door Mary stood   
  
up to see to the door.   
  
Hermione turned when she heard the door cracking open. The sight that greeted her took   
  
her breath away. At the door, stood Draco in his mail with all his masculine glory. His blond  
  
hair was all tussled up and he looked so handsome with his blue- gray eyes.   
  
Draco coughed to cover his shock at seeing Hermione in the tub... Her hair was pilled at   
  
the top of her head and some tendrills of hair were clinging to her very white neck and   
  
he was suddenly filled with desire to kiss her right there and slowly go down... Her body  
  
was glistening and her top breasts were tantalizingly peeking just above the water. The   
  
sight was so seductve that Draco was forced to turn his head in fear that he might loose  
  
his control and jump at the tub to take a bath with Hermione.  
  
Hermione saw the i? hungry ?/i look that Draco gave her before he looked away.   
  
Hermione sank her body even lower until the water has reached her neck when she rea-  
  
lized where she was and what she was doing before he went inside the room.  
  
"Ummm... Hermione I came here to inform you that I am going to the ap Weasel's camp to   
  
talk some sense in him." Draco's voice broke the silence in the room.  
  
(The maid of Hermione silently excused heself from the room to go and get milk for her   
  
mistress to drink before slipping off to bed.)  
  
"What!!!" Hermione's infuriated voice echoed the room. "You mean to go to his camp? He   
  
might set a trap for you and cast a spell on you! I will not allow you to take such a risk! Even  
  
though you're my overlord and all... we are still just to 5 years apart in age and... "   
  
"Exactly, I am your overlord and you do not have the right to /i me around." Dra-  
  
co's annoyed voice interrupted her long tirade.  
  
"I am sorry, my lord." Hermione knew when she was defeated. iBut it does not mean that   
  
she cannot go and follow them, just to keep an eye on them./i  
  
"Good, now after your bath just be a good girl and go to sleep. Alright?"   
  
"Yes, my lord." Hermione humbly answered.   
  
### DRACO'S POV ###  
  
Draco left Hermione's room to make sure that nothing was amiss before going to the Weasel's  
  
camp. He then secured his sword at a sort of belt at his back.   
  
( A/N: His weapon also serves as his weapon. This is better used in a DUEL or in battle because   
  
it is not easily broken and it will prove that you are fitter both in body and spirit. )   
  
He easily climbed to the back of his horse. He looked around to make sure everyone was ready   
  
and as a precausion against being struck by an arrow or any weapon. He then happened to see   
  
Hermione looking down from one of the windows upstairs. He saw her muttering something to  
  
herself and then out of nowhere a small scroll appeared at his lap. He opened it.  
  
font size="5" face="Bavand"  
  
iDragon,  
  
Take care. Good luck and keep your eyes open./font  
  
font size="4" face="Signature" Hermione font size="3" face="Trebuchet MS"  
  
Brodick reigned his horse next to Draco to see if there is anything else needed before they leave.   
  
He then saw the small scroll. "What does that message say?"  
  
Draco gave the the message to his friend. "Ahhh... from the little miss."   
  
But Draco was not paying him any mind. Draco nodded to the direction of the window where   
  
Hermione was and then he rode off with his little army, consisted of 30 mounted knights and  
  
80 soldiers on foot...  
  
### Near ap Weasel's camp ###   
  
Draco kept ordered his men to keep quiet. He casted a spell that rendered all the racket   
  
they made sounding as quiet as the air. He then muttered something under his breath that   
  
gave them the chance to go about without being noticed by anyone may he be human or  
  
wizard. He motioned Brodick to his side and ordered him to inform his men to knock down  
  
ap Weasel's men with a jab in the head or something. He told them not to kill anyone.   
  
He then slowly made his way to the tent of the Weasel. He went inside the tent but the site  
  
that greeted his entry rendered him speechless and flabbergasted him.  
  
There at the bed were three grown men, naked, and f***ing each other??? Man, this is a sight   
  
you do not get to see everyday!!! He mutteres a spell under his breath that separated them   
  
first and then made them dressed.   
  
And then Draco cleared his throat and acted as though he saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"I see I have interrupted something. But I did not come here to waste away my time so will  
  
you please excuse us? I have something that is of importance to discuss with the Weasel   
  
here." Draco said. He then turned his icy stare to the two men, one was taller and had black   
  
hair and the other one had brown hair and eyes was smaller in both height and stature. they   
  
both obeyed the order without further argument because they felt the power that radiated in  
  
him and the stare made them feel real fear.   
  
After the men left the tent, Draco turned his attention to the red haired man that was considrably   
  
large. He was had a body that was slightly formed but not /i "I came here to challenge  
  
you to a duel. You threatened one of my wards. And I admit that she is rather old to be a ward,  
  
so one might say that she is now one of my faithful vassals. NOW, you must pay the price. Pick  
  
up your sword and let us go outside and fight." Draco finished with a very scary voice.  
  
### Hemione's POV ###  
  
Hermione reached the camp before the battle started. When she saw Draco come out of the   
  
tent, she thought for a few moments that she missed everything. But a minute later she a rather   
  
tall with a very big muscled, red-haired man caught her attention. At first she did not know who   
  
he was until she saw him draw his sword and started muttering spells and fight Draco.   
  
The fight began...  
  
She was worried about Draco because even though ap Weasel was not as huge as Draco, he was   
  
still big all the same.   
  
### The Battle ###  
  
But Draco proved to be the better fighter. And Hermione's worry began to lessen when she saw  
  
that Draco was only playing with ap Weasel.   
  
Ap Weasel was really exhausted, putting all his power in a final blow, he thrusted his sword to-  
  
wards the Dragon. But Draco easily side- stepped this and finished the battle with a deathly   
  
blow. The ap Weasel fell.   
  
### The End of the Battle ###  
  
Hermione started to turn to go back to the castle when she heard Draco call out: "You can come   
  
out now..." Hermione was not sure if she was the one he was calling. But all that changed when  
  
Draco said in a very clipped voice, "Hermione, come out, now."  
  
How did he know she was out there, Hermione did not know. At first she thought to pretend that   
  
she did not hear him but she changed her mind. There was no use in hiding anyway and he might   
  
go after her and drag her back.  
  
Hermione started to walk down the mound of soil in her path. But she stopped in her tracks when  
  
she saw the icy chips of blue Draco's eyes have become. She was in eally big trouble...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: What do you think? PLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE............ REVIEW???  
  
Press the little button there at the bottom left... Thanx!!! 


	5. The Arguement


    ************
    Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other book that J. K. Rowling own... Okay?
    Author's Note: Hi! It is me Lee-SenRu thank you for reviewing. The battle was not really that high-
    lighted because I do not know how to put it into words. If you have any suggestions please email
    me at yap_aine88@lycos.com or you could just add it as you review. I still do not know how to
    change the font because our frontpage will not open so I use the notepad instead. If you have any
    comments or suggestion please do not hesitate to REVIEW. I really would like it if the readers review
    because it is kind of discouraging to write when no one reviews or appreciates your work.
    .... And I would like to take this opportunity to thank those who reviewed. I already have a sort
    of plot of how the story goes. But if you have any suggestions I would like to read them.
    I would like to apologize about the font and all...AND Thank you for bearing with me...
    PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE......................
    REVIEW BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY... IF NOT,
    I WOULD JUST WORK ON ANOTHER STORY ABOUT HERMIONE AND DRACO OR SOME ANIME THAT I
    LOVE...
    Hi to Ellie...
    ### Recap ###
    Hermione started to turn to go back to the castle when she heard Draco call out: "You can come
    out now..." Hermione was not sure if she was the one he was calling. But all that changed when
    Draco said in a very clipped voice, "Hermione, come out, now."
    How did he know she was out there, Hermione did not know. At first she thought to pretend that
    she did not hear him but she changed her mind. There was no use in hiding anyway and he might
    go after her and drag her back.
    Hermione started to walk down the mound of soil in her path. But she stopped in her tracks when
    she saw the icy chips of blue Draco's eyes have become. She was in a really big trouble...
    ### END OF RECAP ###
    ~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER FIVE ~*~*~*~*~
    *** Draco's POV ***
    Draco did not know what to do with Hermione; if he was going to throttle her for being so reckless
    or just hug her because she was safe. Hermione might have been caught or held captive. He settled
    on using anger to cover his fear over her safety.
    "Hermione! What are you doing here?! What were you thinking? Coming here and risking you pretty
    little neck in the process! Do you know what might have happened?! You could have been food for
    some creature or worse yet, you could have been caught!" Draco railed at Hermione.
    "Well, it was not ,my intent to be caught by you, my lord. I thought of just following you to keep an
    eye on things... Really, I was never in risk in being caught." Hermione said soothingly.
    But Draco was in no mood to be comforted. "I caught you!" Draco retorted.
    "Point taken" Hermione said. "But that was because I have relaxed my guard because I saw that you
    were about to win." Hermione placed her hand in Draco's chest as a silent appeal. Draco was momen-
    tarily taken aback by the action and Hermione took the opportunity to turn and run to the other direc-
    tion. But Draco already recovered. He caught up with Hermione in three strides and took hold of her
    and non too gently pulled her around to face him. "You cannot gat away from me that easily."
    ******** MIXED ********
    Hermione wanted to test her womanly wiles on Draco so that she may get away from following the to
    the enemy's camp. Her fingers slowly caressed his throat. She was curious to see if he was like just
    like all ordinary male, susceptible to a gentle touch or a word.
    Draco was sure that this was not the vixen he knew. He was shocked to the core over her daring.
    Her eyelids lowered coyly as she averted her face to a slight degree. She wanted him to see her sad-
    dened countenance. " Is your agony so unbearable? Do you wish to lay punishment on me tuntil your
    anger is spent?"
    " I never wished you harm, Hermione."Draco said. " I just wanted to talk to you about your actions that
    might have caused us more harm than good."
    "Wil you just let it pass? Nothing really happened to me." Hermione said while tracing his jaw with her
    fingers.
    " Alright... " Draco said. He turned to the soldiers and shouted, " Let us head out!" His made an ear-
    pearcing whistle and out of nowhere his horse made its way to his master. Draco cupped his hands and
    indicated that Hermione climb up the horse. He then easily climbed behind Hermione. " To Bosmer Keep"
    Draco bellowed the command before clicking the reins.
    TO BE CONTINUED...
    Author's Note: This chapter is very short. But the next chapter will be longer... Good Day!!!!!!
    PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE...
    Do not forget to review...
    


	6. I do not know what to call this chapter


    ************
    Disclaimer: I hoestly do not own Harry Potter or any other thing made by J.K. Rowling... I do not have
    the imagination to do something as grand... Okay? Do you understand?
    Author's Note: Hi to all of you! I would like it if more people reviews... But if you really cannot find
    it in yor heart to do so, who am I to change your mind... It is still better if you review so please...
    I would like to thank the people who reviewed... it is a pleasure to hear your complaints and apprea-
    ciation... Thank you very much...
    If you have any comment or suggestion please e-mail me...
    Midnight dream, I hope you post your fic soon... take care... ayaw pagbinuang himo ha? ...
    For all those who are wondering where the hell did I get the name Bosmer, I got it from the PC game
    "The Elders Scroll Morrowind"... The clanfolk of the Western Valenwood forests. In the empire they are
    called the "Wood Elves" but they call themselves Bosmer or the "Tree-Sap People".... :>
    ************
    ### RECAP ##
    Hermione wanted to test her womanly wiles on Draco so that she may get away from following the to
    the enemy's camp. Her fingers slowly caressed his throat. She was curious to see if he was like just
    like all ordinary male, susceptible to a gentle touch or a word.
    Draco was sure that this was not the vixen he knew. He was shocked to the core over her daring.
    Her eyelids lowered coyly as she averted her face to a slight degree. She wanted him to see her sad-
    dened countenance. " Is your agony so unbearable? Do you wish to lay punishment on me tuntil your
    anger is spent?"
    " I never wished you harm, Hermione."Draco said. " I just wanted to talk to you about your actions that
    might have caused us more harm than good."
    "Wil you just let it pass? Nothing really happened to me." Hermione said while tracing his jaw with her
    fingers.
    " Alright... " Draco said. He turned to the soldiers and shouted, " Let us head out!" His made an ear-
    pearcing whistle and out of nowhere his horse made its way to his master. Draco cupped his hands and
    indicated that Hermione climb up the horse. He then easily climbed behind Hermione. " To Bosmer Keep"
    Draco bellowed the command before clicking the reins.
    ### END OF RECAP ###
    ~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 6 *~*~*~*~*~*~
    By the time they arrived at Bosmer Keep, Hermione was fast asleep in Draco's arms. Draco, careful as
    not to disturb the slumbering lady, motioned Brodick to his side. He gently handed Hermione to Brodick
    to hold her for a while.
    Draco safely got down from his horse and he told Brodick to order a troop of men to patrol and guard the
    border. He also ordered him to tell the men who were eagerly searching for the comforts of their pallets,
    to rest. He then reached for Hermione's slumbering form so that Brodick can carry out his orders. He also
    wanted to get Hermione to the warmth that a hearth can bring her.
    Upon reaching the front door, Edwina, the maid of Hermione went to inspect her mistress and see to her
    comfort. "My lord, will you be the one who will take the mistress up?" the maid asked.
    "Yes..." Draco answered.
    "Please follow me, my lord."
    ^^^^^
    They reached the roon of Hermione and Draco went inside and carefully placed Hermione on her bed
    "Take care of your mistress." Draco ordered to the maid. "See to her comforts and change her clothes."
    Without waiting for a reply Draco strode out of the room.
     ****** MORNING ********
    "My lady, wake up" Hermione heard Edwina say. "The Baron Malfoy is waiting for you downstairs. You are to
    leave to visit the Baron Potter."
    "Hmmm... Later...." came Hermione's mumbled reply.
    "But my lady, HE is waiting for you and he wants you to be quick about it because you have to discuss mar-
    riage with our neighbor." Edwina's insistent voice answered.
    "All right... all right..."
    "My lady, come here and take your bath before the water gets cold."
     ******** After taking her bath ********
    "My lady you should wear the green dress and let us adorn it with the simple chain with sapphires incrusted
    in it." Edwina said. "You should wear your best to impress your husand to be."
    "IF he agrees..."
    "He WILL agree. He will be insane not to agree. With your beauty and the wealth you can bring him, any
    man would be crazy to turn you down.
     ******* When Hermione went downstairs *******
    "We do not have all day. We should set out early so we could come home before dark." Draco said irratably.
    "Yes, my lord." Hermione answered.
    Cupping his hands, Draco helped Hermione to climb her mare. Draco then motioned Brodick to his side
    and then told him that they were abot to head out. After five minutes, Hermione and Draco accompanied
    by ten knights, including Brodick left the Bosmer Keep.
    TO BE CONTINUED....
    A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue writing? Please review... just press the little button there at
    the bottom...
    This chapter is short... but when the negotiations begin the chapter/s are gonna be longer because they are
    going to talk about A LOT of stuff... AND a LOT of things are going to be revealed... :)
    


	7. The Real Visit

*************  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.... OKAY? I DO NOT HAVE THE IMAGINATION TO CREATE SUCH  
  
A FANTASTIC STORY....  
  
Author's Note: Hi, everyone! How are you? I would like to thank all of you who reviewed... I do not know if   
  
I would finish this story... But I promise that the story would at least reach Chapter 15...  
  
And, the 6th chapter was supposed to e longer because I planned on ending the chapter when they started   
  
talking... But plans have a way of changing sometimes... This is THE REAL VISIT...  
  
To all those who did not review PLEASE review... I would like to know what you think...   
  
Again, I would like to apologize about the font but please do not be discouraged in reading my fic because you   
  
might just enjoy my fic... PLEASE, Do not judge my story through the way the words look...   
  
*************  
  
### RECAP ###  
  
"We do not have all day. We should set out early so we could come home before dark." Draco said irratably.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Hermione answered.  
  
Cupping his hands, Draco helped Hermione to climb her mare. Draco then motioned Brodick to his side   
  
and then told him that they were abot to head out. After five minutes, Hermione and Draco accompanied  
  
by ten knights, including Brodick left the Bosmer Keep.  
  
### End of RECAP ###  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER SEVEN " THE REAL VISIT " *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours after they left the Keep Bosmer, Hermione was not feeling very well bacause she was not used to   
  
riding on a horse at long period of time and riding with a high speed. " You know, you should tell me when you  
  
are tired." Draco picked Hermione  
  
***************  
  
It was almost noon when they arrived at the Keep of Solum ( means LAND or GROUND ). Before they reached the   
  
bailey Draco went down the horse and took the reins and led the horse near the steps. There he helped Hermi-  
  
one come down the horse. He couldn't resist letting Hermione's body slide down his length before letting go of   
  
Hermione.  
  
Hermione was confused by Draco's actions and was more befuddled by her body's own reaction in being held by him   
  
had caused, even if it was only for a few seconds.  
  
"Welcome to my keep." came a booming voice. Hermione turned to see a handsome man coming towards them.   
  
He first went to greet Draco with a hug and then he went down on his knees and gently kissed Hermione's hand.   
  
Thefirst thought that Hermione had was that she could easily be enamored with this man. They could have a   
  
happy future together. Meanwhile Draco was having the opposite reaction to the scenario before him, he was   
  
suddenly consumed by a great urge to beat somebody up but of course he didn't give in to silly urge. He just   
  
dismissed the idea as totally crazy and followed Hermione and Harry inside the keep.  
  
Once inside, Hermione was pleased at what she saw because the keep was clean and very magical. It was very   
  
beautiful. There were elegant moving paintings and magnifident draiperies hanged on the walls. There were also  
  
unique weapons that were hanged and there were different kinds of precious gems that were encrusted in the   
  
weapons. "Magnificent aren't they?" came Harry's voice behind her.  
  
"Yes, they are..." Hermione answered in a very awed kind of voice.  
  
Draco witnessed this act and he again had a violent reaction that he couldn't understand...  
  
"My lord, my lady please come this way" said a young house elf. They were led to the great hearth.   
  
There they saw Harry already comfortably sitting in a chair. When he saw them he immediately stood up and said  
  
in a somewhat booming voice "Come, come!!! Have a seat. You just rest there for a while while we wait for the   
  
food and drinks to come."  
  
They took their seats and talked about nothing of great importance. But once the food appeared in front of them   
  
everyone automatically digged in. (they were really hungry because of their travel...)  
  
After everyone appeaced their stomachs Hermione, Draco and Harry sat around the hearth to talk. ( Harry still does   
  
not know the real reason they came to see him... )   
  
"Potter, I would like to make a proposal..." Draco said.  
  
"What kind of proposal?" Harry asked in return.  
  
"A proposal that would probably be hard to turn down." Draco's answer really got Harry very curious. He wanted to   
  
hear this intriguing proposal.   
  
"What is this proposal?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I know you know of Lady Hermione's problem with the ap Weasel and I would like you to help me erase the problem."  
  
Draco continued.  
  
"Ohhh... I'm ready to help you. What would you like me to do?" Harry said.  
  
"I would like to propose that you marry Lady Hermione here." Draco stated.  
  
Harry was momentarily dumbfounded. He turned his attention to the lady and looked at her as if he was trying to   
  
read her every thought. There was a long silence after what Draco stated. Harry was taking a very long time to   
  
recover from the shock of the offer. Finally Harry asked Hermione, " And you're okay with all of this?"  
  
"Ummm I think that we could have a peaceful future together." Hermione answered him.  
  
"You do not speak of love, don't you have a special someone? Someone that you have loved for a very long time?"  
  
Harry asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione thought of THE MAN she loved but it was out of the question. That love didn't exist anymore after   
  
what he unknowingly did to her. (Or at least Hermione thought so but deep down she knew that she still loved him...   
  
if only he asked for her forgiveness, she would willingly come to him ) "I do not object to the match..." Hermione   
  
answered. "I think we could have a good future together and I know that you will not beat me."   
  
Before Hermione answered a frown crossed her face and Draco saw this doubt. But the frown was quickly masked  
  
so he didn't have the opportunity to question Hermione.   
  
"I really don't know... Why don't we spend some time getting to know each other first? Maybe about a month or two?  
  
Then let us see if we are well matched or not... i do not want either of us to have any regret should we get married."   
  
Harry answered.  
  
"I think I agree with his suggestion Draco..." Hermione looked at Draco and saw that his mind was roaming else-  
  
where."Draco?" Hermione asked and still didn't get an answer. "Draco?" she said now with a tap on his shoulder.  
  
This seemed to have brought Draco home and he answered "Yes, I agree."  
  
"Ok then it is decided." Harry said.   
  
"Wait!" Draco exclaimed. "What was decided?" he asked.  
  
"Were't you listening?" Hermione asked in a exasperated tone. And then she answered the question of Draco, "It  
  
was decided that we should first try to get to know each other before we decide our future together so that we   
  
do not have regrets afterward."  
  
"Ohhh..." Draco said with a sigh. "Alright."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
************  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner... I have been really busy lately so please try to understand! Oh and please   
  
don't forget to review... I promise I will update next week.   
  
SALAMAT SA PAGBABASA NG AKING GAWA! INGAT!  
  
Thank for reading my work! Take care! 


	8. The Attack of the Green Monster

********  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! So far what do you think of my story?   
  
I would like to say thanx to everyone who reviewed...   
  
I would like to say hi to Ellie and Anjuli...  
  
anjuli ingat ka lagi...  
  
Oh and if you have the time please read Midnight dream's story its kind of cute... katulad ng gumawa... hehehe...  
  
Oh and before I forget thanx to Anjuli because she gave me some ideas on how to write this chapter!   
  
********  
  
###RECAP###  
  
"I really don't know... Why don't we spend some time getting to know each other first? Maybe about a month or two?  
  
Then let us see if we are well matched or not... i do not want either of us to have any regret should we get married."   
  
Harry answered.  
  
"I think I agree with his suggestion Draco..." Hermione looked at Draco and saw that his mind was roaming else-  
  
where."Draco?" Hermione asked and still didn't get an answer. "Draco?" she said now with a tap on his shoulder.  
  
This seemed to have brought Draco home and he answered "Yes, I agree."  
  
"Ok then it is decided." Harry said.   
  
"Wait!" Draco exclaimed. "What was decided?" he asked.  
  
"Were't you listening?" Hermione asked in a exasperated tone. And then she answered the question of Draco, "It  
  
was decided that we should first try to get to know each other before we decide our future together so that we   
  
do not have regrets afterward."  
  
"Ohhh..." Draco said with a sigh. "Alright."  
  
###End of RECAP###  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 08 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"THE ATTACK OF THE GREEN MONSTER"  
  
"Then it is settled. Hermione you should stay in my keep with the proper guardian and next week I could stay at your   
  
keep. Then we could try to get to know each other." Harry said.  
  
"Ok... we are gonna have fun..." Hermione predicted.  
  
Draco was slowly being annoyed and well, he doesn't know why. "if the talk betwee your future is finished, will you   
  
excuse me?" Draco asked not too nicely. "I will leave you lovebirds here 'to get to know each other better' , OK?" Draco  
  
said. Then he walked out of the room without bothering to hear their answers.  
  
"I will stay here and order some of my things brought here..."Hermione said. "Is that okay with you, Baron?" Hermione  
  
asked.  
  
"Sure."he agreed. "Would you like to go riding with me tomorrow morning?" he asked. "Didn't you bring any clothes   
  
with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"That would be wonderful. I think I have something appropriate to wear..." Hermione answered.  
  
"Okay... I would just order some of my men to go get the rest of your things tomorrow." And then a new thought   
  
occured to him,"Or do you wish them to go and get your things now?"   
  
"No, no, no" Hermione assured him. "Tomorrow is just fine with me, Baron"  
  
"Enough of the formalities Lady Hermione..." Harry lightyly admonished Hemione. " I would prefer it id you call me  
  
Harry. Alright?"  
  
Hermione gave him a smile and said, "Alright. But in one condition..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That you should call me Hermione..."Hermione said. "Enough of the formalities, OK? Enough of the Lady Hemione...  
  
Hermione is fine with me..."  
  
"Deal." Harry said with a fabulous smile. He then offered Hermione his arm. "Hermoine would you like me to give   
  
you a tour of my keep?" Hermione took his arm and answered, "Lead the way." with a smile.  
  
"What would you like to see first?" Harry questioned Hermione.  
  
"Why don't we first go and see your stable because I really love horses...." Hermione answered him enthusiastically.  
  
"Ok... let's go this way..." Harry motioned to Hermione.  
  
They were just nearing the stable when they saw Draco. " Hi Draco! We're just going off to the stables. Would you   
  
like to come with us?" Hermione asked Draco.  
  
"No, thank you. I would like you two to get to know each other sooner." Draco declined and forced a smile so they   
  
will not think bad about him. His thoughts, however, were the exact opposite. He wanted to stangle someone and  
  
was really taking all his self-control to do so. He really didn't know where these emotions were all coming from (maybe  
  
he's just really dense, most od the men on earth are really slow when it comes to things concerning the heart ...)  
  
tO BE CONTINUED...  
  
************  
  
A/N: What do you think? Do you think that Hermione and Draco still have a chance? Hehehe... I also don't know  
  
because I just write what I feel like writing... Will the pairing change? tell me what to do... OK?   
  
I really got lazy and I was busy reading my pocketbooks and studying... that's why this chapter is really kind of short...  
  
Don't forget to Review  
  
************ 


	9. Unknown Feelings

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This chapter is really late. It's because I really don't have the time to type and think about my story. We recently had our exams and thank God I got high grades. This chapter is short but the next chapter will be posted on Friday or Saturday. That is if I finish it or if have the time to do so. But I think I'll have the time because we don't have classes on Friday. Just don't really count on it because there's only a 50-50 chance that I could do it.  
  
I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed.  
  
To elle I'm really sorry that you think my story sucks. I committed a mistake when I reposted all the chapters. I'm really sorry for that.  
  
To midnight solitaire, hi and ingat ka palagi.  
  
To peppermint p@tty hi and I really like your story so keep it up. And I'm glad you think my story is good but only a few people review. I do hope to have more reviews.  
  
To Ellie hi... how are you? I hope everything is fine. And I hope you luck with your studies.  
  
To all those that I didn't greet... Sorry... I just don't remember the names. I have a problem on remembering names...  
  
By the way this chapter is all about Draco and his feelings. I hope you like it.  
  
RECAP  
  
"What would you like to see first?" Harry questioned Hermione.  
  
"Why don't we first go and see your stable because I really love horses...." Hermione answered him enthusiastically.  
  
"Ok... let's go this way..." Harry motioned to Hermione.  
  
They were just nearing the stable when they saw Draco. "Hi Draco! We're just going off to the stables. Would you like to come with us?" Hermione asked Draco.  
  
"No, thank you. I would like you two to get to know each other sooner." Draco declined and forced a smile so they will not think badly about him. His thoughts, however, were the exact opposite. He wanted to strangle someone and was really taking all his self-control to do so. He really didn't know where these emotions were all coming from (maybe he's just really dense, most do the men on earth are really slow when it comes to things concerning the heart ...)  
  
END OF RECAP  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*CHAPTER NINE*~*~*~*~*~*~  
##### UNKNOWN FEELINGS #####  
  
### DRACO's little thoughts ###  
  
There was something about seeing Hermione with another man assisting her and holding her that cut to the core. As far as he was concerned, nobody should touch her. And that in itself wasn't right; he had no right to be angry. Maybe it has been too long since he has gone without a woman, Draco thought. 'Later I'm going to get myself a woman to bed. It might serve as the solution to these outlandish notions I'm having.'  
  
"Hey, Draco what are you thinking?" a voice said next to him.  
  
Draco knew without looking that it was Brodick. "Nothing"  
  
"Oh I think I know what it is. You are thinking how good it is to beat the Baron to a bloody pup." Brodick said.  
  
"What Baron?" Draco asked playing innocent.  
  
"Yeah right, as if you're not thinking of how good it would feel to crush the breath out of Baron Potter."  
  
"Why may I ask would I want to do that?"  
  
"Because Draco it's obvious that you are very jealous and that as far as you're concerned you are the only one who has the right to touch her." Brodick said with a chuckle.  
  
"When did you become a psychic? How do you know what I am thinking? Do you know me better than myself?" Draco said getting really touchy.  
  
"I would be glad to read your mind but you know that I cannot enter your mind. You have mastered Occulemency and therefore no matter what I do I cannot read your mind or anything of such." Brodick answered lamely. "But I do know you Draco and I know that look on your face. You are confused right now because you know that you don't have the right to be jealous and yet you are. You are questioning this and you are in doubt on what to do. No doubt that right now you are looking for what you think are logical reasons that would certainly explain your feelings."  
  
"Wow. But how could I have these feelings you say I feel? For a girl?" Draco said sarcastically. "That is so unlike me... When have I had real feelings for a woman aside from my mother? Aside from lust that is..."  
  
"Well, never. But I think you have feelings for this girl. Before, you can't try to define it. You thought you were fond of her, she was a cute little girl, then she was a child and you can easily deny these feelings of yours but now it is hard because she grew up to wonderful, beautiful beyond words. She is stubborn, willful and intelligent. She is perfect for you. She can match your temper and I think she is the one made for you. Instead of marrying her off to another why don't you just marry her yourself if you have undeniable feelings for her? Are you afraid? Do you think these feelings will weaken you?"  
  
"Who is afraid of a woman? Me? You are out of your mind to insinuate such a thing as me Draconis Malfoy as being afraid of a woman." With that Draco walked towards the keep.  
  
### Draco's thoughts while walking away from Brodick ###  
  
These words were just too accurate. It grated Draco that his friend can read him so easily. It was true that they were like brothers than friends. They have shared their conquests with one another; they talk about them over tankards of ale. It was just too confusing. The feelings that Brodick was talking about was just too unlike him that he cannot begin to imagine where they came from. Since Hermione was young Draco admitted that he was fond of her. Even though their age difference is not that big, it still staggered him to think about such thing existing within him. He used women for one thing and that is to copulate with them. Sure he respected ladies and defended their honor but this was just too unknown to him. (Author's note: But he knew of these feelings but he was not just ready yet to acknowledge them yet.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? Please review. Hey I am thinking about making this story a Harry/Hermione instead of Draco/ Hermione. Please tell me what would be better. 


	10. The Countryside

Author's Note: Hi everyone! It's really a miracle that I finished this chapter early because I had a lot of free time. I had the time to think and to write about this chapter. But I ended it before the cute part.  
  
Hi Anjuli (midnight solitaire)! You already had the chance to read this because I allowed you to read it while I was writing this chapter at school. But as you can see I changed some of the things that happened.  
  
Hi to Ellie... How are you? Hope you're fine.  
  
Hi to all those who reviewed about not changing the pairing.  
  
To Mara , *starangel24*, midniteravyn66, biter, Kai, aerialspire, Cute- Kitty and peppermint p@tty thnx for reviewing... Oh and ok, ok I will not change the pairing... gosh I didn't know that you people were really gonna react...  
  
I'm sorry if there are times that you will truly be angry at me because I just want to spice things up you know...  
  
The cute part I was telling you is gonna be at the next chapter... hehehe... you will probably find my fic most of the times serious... I don't know I'm not a serious person but if I write its all serious and I don't know what... I'm really "kalog" (it means a sort of person who is making jokes all the time)  
  
**********  
  
RECAP:  
  
These words were just too accurate. It grated Draco that his friend can read him so easily. It was true that they were like brothers than friends. They have shared their conquests with one another; they talk about them over tankards of ale. It was just too confusing. The feelings that Brodick was talking about was just too unlike him that he cannot begin to imagine where they came from. Since Hermione was young Draco admitted that he was fond of her. Even though their age difference is not that big, it still staggered him to think about such thing existing within him. He used women for one thing and that is to copulate with them. Sure he respected ladies and defended their honor but this was just too unknown to him. (Author's note: But he knew of these feelings but he was not just ready yet to acknowledge them yet.)  
  
END OF RECAP  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"The Countryside"  
  
### Harry and Hermione ###  
  
Harry took Hermione to see the countryside. The sight there was so breathtakingly beautiful. The mountains were not only covered by luscious green grass but also by a wild array of colors of wild flowers. There was a kaleidoscope of colors. It was truly a bravura sight.  
  
"Harry it's so beautiful..." Hermione said in a voice filled with incredulity. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart fro taking me here."  
  
"All this beauty around us is nothing compared to your beauty Hermione." Harry told her seriously.  
  
"You're words are in all honesty heartwarming to hear but I am sad to say that they are just that... words. They are fictitious; I am not beautiful." Hermione told him.  
  
It hit Harry that Hermione without a doubt believes what she said. It was somewhat refreshing to find a woman totally without guile. She was honest with her feelings and was not shy to voice them out. She was also totally unaware of her beauty and affect in all men in general. Most women know of their assets and good looks that there is an air around them that is sometimes grating.  
  
"You honestly don't believe me?" Harry inquired. "Don't you witness the stares men give you when they see you? How you can turn heads with your comeliness? Don't you know what a woman would give to have long eyelashes like you have? And that women would sell their souls to the devil himself to have that promising body of yours?"  
  
"It's the blonds that usually get all the attention and besides you don't have to tell me of my said beauty."  
  
"I know when I am fighting a losing battle..." Harry said dejectedly. "If you won't believe that then believe me when I say that the happiness on your face when you saw this place was enough compensation for all the troubles I went trough just to bring you here. Maybe you can also throw in a kiss to liven up my soul?" Without warning Harry cupped Hermione's chin and slowly lowered his lips to meet hers.  
  
### Draco's Point of view ###  
  
Draco couldn't take the vision of Harry and Hermione together and maybe acting a little sweet with each other so he decided to go on a ride. (But at the back of his mind he really wanted to go on a ride on the chance of maybe seeing Hermione and Harry and keeping an eye on what they were doing. He just didn't want to admit it to himself.) He was just clearing the ridge when he saw Harry dip his head to kiss Hermione.  
  
When he saw this he immediately reined his mount and turned him around. He didn't want to see any more of what he saw. His feelings were on a riot. He was so confused and hurt. He knew a very great sense of betrayal (?) that it staggered him of its weight. It was such an odd feeling because the last time he remembered feeling this way was when he was a very young child. At the same time, he also felt very angry that he shook with his anger. He didn't want to interrupt them. In fact he didn't want to do anything but stew. Without really knowing where he was going, he led the horse to Bosmer keep. (He didn't want to see them together and so he went to Hermione's Keep just to run away from them.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
***************  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? Review... 


	11. The Vast Emptiness

Author's Note: Hi! Thanks to all those who reviewed.  
  
To midnight solitaire: Anj ayaw pag mug-ot kay sigurado matuwa ka sa chapter na ito. Okay? Translation: Anj don't be mad because I'm sure that your spirits will somewhat lighten up after you have the chance to read this chapter. Okay?  
  
To Ellie: How are you? I hope you're doing fine!  
  
To peppermint p@tty: There are going to be a lot of jealous people in my story. It's just the beginning so the tides are going to change too.  
  
To aerialspire: The cute part is I don't know... just read the chapter.  
  
To Cute-Kitty: I am happy that you think I made the right decision in making about not changing the pairing. But there are times that you are seriously going to doubt that fact.  
  
To dracosgurl10: I think it's great that you appreciate my story... thanks...  
  
To everyone: In this chapter, Hermione's feelings were revealed. I will probably have a long chapter about their past. I'm going to make a chapter that is long because all the chapters, from one to eleven were or are short. But I don't think that's going to be posted anytime soon unless I am inspired. Oh, and I'm also looking forward on making some changes on my past chapters so please wait for that.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
### Hermione's point of view ###  
  
Before Harry's lips landed, Hermione pushed him hard on the chest. "Harry I don't think I'm ready to allow you such liberties with my person just yet." Hermione told him in a very flat voice that advices people not to argue with her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I just got carried away... with the beautiful environment, the romantic air----" Harry told Hermione. "But please, please don't let this dampen out trip. I promise to keep my hands and lips to myself until this journey end."  
  
"I guess... after all, we did go through the trouble to get here..." Hermione was reluctant to leave the wonderful scenery even after Harry's attempt to kiss her.  
  
"Good!" Harry said, relieved that Hermione wasn't really mad at him. "Let me show you the river near by and at the same time rest for a while and let our horses taste the wonderful water."  
  
But as much as they didn't want the 'attempt' of Harry to kiss Hermione affect their journey, it still did. There was a certain tension between them that was undeniable. They faced the fact that the trip was rolling down the hill and decided to return to Solum Keep.  
  
The journey back was silent except for the beautiful and endearing sound of mother-nature singing.  
  
### When they arrived from the trip ###  
  
Everyone was waiting for the Baron when they arrived so that everyone can sit at the table and eat.  
  
Harry took Hermione's hand and tucked in the crook of his elbow and escorted her to her seat.  
  
Hermione was seated a seat away from Harry's right side. Draco was supposed to be her seatmate but it seems that he was not around. Hermione was worried and really curious as to where Draco went off to. She was thinking of the possibilities that could justify why Draco is late when a stable lad came forward and gave Hermione a note that the lad said came from the Baron Malfoy.  
  
Hermione was interested about this note and as to why Draco would give her a note if he could easily come and talk to her so she stood up. Took the note from the stable lad and read it.  
  
Hermione,  
  
To allow you and Baron Potter to get to know each other better, I decided to return to Bosmer Keep. Your maid, Edwina, is with you so you are considered to be properly escorted so that no one will doubt you virtue. I will be gone for a few days because I have also decided that I needed to take care of certain things that need attending.  
  
I will also order your stuff, that's needed by your person, to be brought there tomorrow by house elves.  
  
Draco Hermione was undeniably somewhat hurt by Draco's sudden leave without him informing her. Couldn't he have waited for just a little while to wait until she and Harry arrived from their tour before leaving? Was he really that impatient to get his hands off of taking care of her future? Was that too much to ask of him? Was he already too sick and tired of her? It fairly reminded her how important she was to Draco. She incontrovertibly loved him since she was a child. She sort of idolized him and looked up to him like a god. It fairly reminded her how she laughed at her proposal to get married when she was young. It just struck a chord of too humiliating things that she thought was out of her system. But the painful memories suddenly came flooding back. Hermione excused herself from the table saying that she was not feeling well and went to her room. Once there, she didn't even bother to take her clothes off and just went directly to bed. There she cried until there was nothing left, just a feeling of vast emptiness. Hermione welcomed this. It's as if all her dreams from her childhood suddenly went out of the window.  
  
Author's Note: What do you think? Please push the GO button to review. 


	12. The Other Girl

Author: Lee-SenRu  
  
Summary: Hermione was being attacked by the ap Weasel and the shield they placed around the keep wouldn't hold much longer. Would her cry for help be answered by her guardian, the Black Dragon, or would she just be taken again by the weasel and taken to a forsaken place? DM/HG.  
  
What inspired me to write this: I was reading a book by Johanna Lindsey called "Defy Not the Heart" and I thought of how great it would be to bring my favorite characters in my favorite book, Harry Potter, to the medieval times. I was also inspired by the song "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park. I thought, 'why not put a sort of lonely soul and a strong-willed woman together in a world long ago and their journey in finding happiness with each other?'  
  
Author's Note: After a very long break I am proud to say that I'm back! Um... it's been so long since I wrote a chapter so now I will give you a chapter in a few days... I have finished this chapter last January 04 but I really didn't get to put it in the internet until now... Sowi...  
  
Before I forget, I would like to say thank you to those who reviewed.  
  
I won't keep you waiting...  
  
So here's my 12th chapter!  
  
~**~*~*~*~**~  
Chapter 12  
The Other Girl  
~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
### Hermione's point of view ###  
  
Hermione wasn't the type to wallow in self pity so the next morning she made a decision. 'If Draco didn't have any feelings for me, that's fine with me. I will, from now on, not make any attempt to change his feelings. I will give Harry and me a chance that might save my kingdom and people. Who knows? I might even grow to love him.'  
  
With these thoughts in mind Hermione went out of her room to go down below to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Harry."  
  
"Well, good morning to you too."  
  
"I'm just on my way to eat breakfast. Care to join me?"  
  
"It will be my greatest honor, my lady."  
  
They were just nearing the table when out of nowhere came this girl / woman who charged forward and threw herself at Harry with no thought of Hermione who was holding on to the elbow Harry. Hermione immediately let go of Harry and saw that both of them were touching each other in an all too familiar and intimate way.  
  
Hermione heard Draco swear most foully. The woman must have heard it too for she quickly let go to scurry a few steps back.  
  
"Darling, I'm sorry." the girl said with a seductive tone of voice, addressing Harry. "It's just that Harry I'm just so glad to see you again. It's been a senight since I've last been with you. But I still sorely regret my being so impulsive."  
  
While the girl was saying this, Hermione had time to recover from shock. She also had time to scrutinize the woman. She wasn't that beautiful with red hair but there was an aura about her that turns the head of people. After inspecting the girl, Hermione turned her attention over to Harry giving him appointed look that at the same time asks him who the woman was and what her business here is.  
  
Harry on the other hand seemed to be somewhat of a shock still but not that shocked for he was able to send Hermione a glance that asks for forgiveness (?). However, Hermione wasn't given the time to ponder this weirdness for the red-haired girl finally deigned it was time to take notice of Hermione.  
  
"Love, who is this woman?" the red-haired girl asked none too nicely.  
  
Harry was seemed to be having a hard time answering this. "Umm... Gin dear this is... umm... Lady Hermione Granger... She is the mistress of Bosmer Keep..."  
  
"SO she's here for a visit then?" whatever her name is girl asked Harry with a lighter note at the same time  
  
"Harry?" the girl once again prompted.  
  
Since Hermione was getting more confused by the minute she took it in her hands to search for answers. "Harry, aren't you going to introduce us?"  
  
When Harry heard this, he flinched. Hermione still wasn't sure what was happening but she was sure it was serious and Harry seemed to have his feelings all tangled up in the mess that was getting more confusing as the minutes ticks by.  
  
"Umm...Hermione" Harry started not knowing what to say. "This is... Gin... Virginia...ummm... ap...Weasel..."  
  
"Wha-what?!" Hermione sputtered. "Please don't tell me you're a relative of that despicable Ronald ap Weasel!"  
  
"Even though I don't like him that much, it's still a fact he's my half brother. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Frankly Hermione doesn't like your brother, Gin (as if it's not obvious). It's just that your brother did something against Lady Hermione."  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry but if this lady will stay here I might as well go. Bland," Hermione called to her personal house elf.  
  
The house elf immediately puffed out of nowhere. "What is it my lady?"  
  
"Bland will you tell Edwina to pack my things. Oh, to speed things up will you please help her? Tell her that we're going home to Bosmer Keep as soon as possible."  
  
"Hermione, you don't have to go."  
  
"Oh but darling she does. I want to have you all to myself."  
  
Harry sent Ginny a warning glance but she didn't heed it. "Harry, love, we need to spend some days locked up in your room. It wouldn't be proper if you expect Hermione to wait for us to deign it right to come out." At this Hermione looked at Harry with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Umm, I'm sorry Hermione. It's just that----"  
  
"No need to explain Harry."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No need to explain." Hermione said in a firm voice.  
  
"She's..."  
  
"Good thing we didn't jump into things and immediately got betrothed Harry. It would have been a very big mess."  
  
"Harry, you mean you intended to wed this woman?!" Ginny said in an anguished voice.  
  
"Don't worry dear. I already changed my mind when I found out that he wouldn't be able to be faithful to me for I think that he has some affection for you that would have caused a problem if we got married." Hermione said. "I guess I'll just look for someone else, right?"  
  
"I'm really sorry Hermione."  
  
"No hard feelings."  
  
Hermione bid Harry to come close. "If you love her Harry, don't let her go. Ask her to marry you at once." Hermione whispered to Harry so that only Harry can hear.  
  
"Oh and Harry we could still be friends. After all we are neighbors and all..." Hermione said in a louder voice.  
  
"Thank you Hermione." Harry said. He then bent down and before Hermione could react he kissed her cheek. "Good luck in finding another prospective husband Hermione. And I hope you grow to love him."  
  
"I hope so too. Thank you, Harry. And goodbye..." with that said Hermione whipped around and went to the direction of the fireplace fully intending to go home to Bosmer Keep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's note: So, what do you think? Please, please, please review! 


	13. The Choices

Author's Note:  
  
Hey everyone!  
  
I am at my wit's end right now. I can't decide which version to post so I decided to post them both. Please pick one version so I can make the next chapter soon. I hope that you can help me make a verdict. What version is better? There are some scenes that are the same but the outcome is different. Is the first version better or the second? Please tell me.  
  
I also did this so you can play a part in my story. I am open to suggestions and criticisms.  
  
I want you to be a part in the outcome of my story.  
  
Help me make up my mind. Vote for what you think is better.  
  
THE FIRST VERSION  
  
CHAPTER 13  
Version 1  
  
THE RETURN OF THE LADY  
  
As Hermione stepped in the fire place to go back to her own keep, she was thinking about what has transpired that made her once again in search for a husband.  
  
About the whole fiasco at the Keep of Solum, Hermione was undoubtedly feeling weird. She really couldn't believe what happened. But she was not that shocked not to be thankful of the outcome.  
  
She felt totally relieved in what took place. It was like a heavy burden was lifted out of her shoulders. Everyone must expect her to feel sad about the whole thing that happened back at the Solum Keep and they might think her crazy if they knew that what she felt. It is strangely enough she felt happy, ecstatic even... and most of that happiness is rooted to the thought and the feelings that going home to Draco invoked... Even though Hermione doesn't love him anymore... Or at least she thinks so...Or maybe she was just at the stage of trying to forget her love for him. It really doesn't matter anymore because she was free of the bounds of the prospect of a betrothal contract.  
  
For her it was really of no consequence that she has to find another husband. Hermione is a strong believer of someone being made for you to love.  
  
For a very long time, she thought that she already had that in Draco. He already had all the qualities of her dream man. He was strong, kind and he had honor. Not only that, he was also quite handsome that he takes your breath away if you allowed him to.  
  
But unfortunately, that proved to be false. No matter, she'd just have to find the one that was made for her then. It hurt her that Draco was not the one for she loved him although that hurt will not cloud the hope that she has in her heart.  
  
Tomorrow she would start her quest in finding her man, her man to slay the dragons blocking their happiness.  
  
With these happy thoughts in mind Hermione stepped out of the fire place. She was wearing a happy smile. And deep down, she was feeling positive after she finally straightened out her feelings, problems and thoughts.  
  
####Draco's POV####  
  
When he came back, he had a really evil temper. Everyone sensed this and tried to stay out of his way as possible. Those unfortunate ones who weren't quick enough to avoid him either got roared upon or glared upon. And because of this all of the servants were more than kind of edgy that day.  
  
Draco was furious as hell so he decided to spend his frustration in the training field with his knights and soldiers.  
  
The other soldiers were all easily beaten and only one person proved to be a challenge to Draco, his best friend Brodick who was also one of his most trusted knights.  
  
Brodick, on the other hand, wasn't concerned in the least. In fact, he really found it very amusing. It is because Draco was a really handsome devil. He was like an Adonis. Everywhere they go women were constantly throwing themselves at Draco's feet and offering their bodies to Draco. Draco really didn't mind the attention. And often times he welcomed the advances. But though Draco enjoys this, he would drop everything off when it comes to his duties. Anytime. Anywhere. WHATEVER he is doing. Duties come first. And how ironic it is that now that Draco finally finds the one he really likes and yet she does not really reciprocate the feelings Draco has for her. It was really funny. And Brodick was having the time of his life.  
  
That afternoon after the exercise that Draco did in the training field, Draco was reclining in a bench several feet away from the fireplace so he could rest for a while to think things over. He was still in a bad mood even though he already had an arduous time in the training field. It still was not enough to wash away the resentment he had inside.  
  
And then, the young blond wench approached Draco (only the bloody blond wench named Mary was confident enough to approach him since everyone was avoiding him because of his foul mood). Mary made an offer to do something fun somewhere. Too bad for Mary that Draco wasn't in the mood to do any fooling around. But Mary was not so easily deterred; she leaned over Draco and pressed her body to Draco's body then pressed her lips to his lips. Draco still wasn't about to change his mind but sad enough that's how Hermione found them.  
  
"Mary, I have told you last night and I will tell you again, I am not interested." Draco said in exasperation. "In the future, if I do like to have some 'fun' with you I will inform you. Alright? I do not wish to be bothered again. Do I make myself clear?" Draco finished in a very irritated voice.  
  
Mary did not know how to respond for even though Lord Malfoy already told her last night that he was not interested she thought that the lord was just too tired and will certainly change his mind when he had the chance to rest.  
  
"Certainly my lord. But I hope that my door will be always open and you just have to send someone to summon me and I will come with much haste." the servant meekly. After that the maid scurried out of the hall toward the buttery.  
  
After the conversation, Draco grew restless. The blond wench was beautiful and Draco really did not understand his attitude now for seldom are the times that he turned his back on an eager bedmate. Last night, he told himself that he was just too tired but he was just trying to delude himself. And, he realized that now. With these thoughts in mind, Draco decided to walk off some steam and at the same time think about the situation that he is in.  
  
#### Hermione's POV (just as she was to step out of the fireplace) ####  
  
Hermione shook her head from her thoughts. But the site that greeted her wasn't really amusing. She did not wait that long to see what would happen next. When she saw the wench and Draco's lips locked in a too intimate kiss, she immediately spun around lest they see her and think that she was spying on them. Because of this, she did not see how Draco turned down the offer of the lovely Mary.  
  
After the initial shock wore off came anger. Suddenly Hermione had the impossible urge to bash someone's head. It really didn't matter as long as she had something to vent her frustration in. Well, maybe not just anybody, maybe someone who's blond so she can imagine Draco and that bloody blond wench Mary.  
  
Hermione continued on walking and muttering to herself, not really knowing or caring where she was headed because she was just so consumed by anger and a gigantic feeling of treachery that she was not paying attention to where she was setting off to.  
  
Hermione kept on repeating to herself that she was already over him and was just mad that they were not discreet enough to find a place more private that the hearth. THE HEARTH FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! There, anyone could just happen upon them and  
  
'Oh, but wait! Anger is just a stone throw away from love...' Hermione thought. 'Who said I'm angry?! I'm just disgusted. Yeah, that is it. I was sickened by their total disregard to being discreet. It is only that the sight of them together made her want to puke. Nothing more! Absolutely! Nothing is more than that!'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
THE SECOND VERSION:  
  
Chapter 13  
Version 2  
  
Going Home  
  
And  
  
Where she Lands  
  
### Hermione's POV ###  
  
On her way to the fireplace, Hermione was waylaid by the concern of having to talk to her maid and seeing to inform her men of what happened.  
  
With this Hermione spun around to the other direction. Upon the stairs, Hermione let out a long sigh. She felt totally relieved in what took place. It was like a heavy burden was lifted out of her shoulders. Everyone must expect her to feel sad about the whole thing that happened back at the Solum Keep and they might think her crazy if they knew that what she felt. It is strangely enough she felt happy, ecstatic even... and most of that happiness is rooted to the thought and the feelings that going home to Draco invoked... Even though Hermione doesn't love him anymore... Or at least she thinks so...Or maybe she was just at the stage of trying to forget her love for him. It really doesn't matter anymore because she was free of the bounds of the prospect of a betrothal contract.  
  
For her it was really of no consequence that she has to find another husband. Hermione is a strong believer of someone being made for you to love.  
  
For a very long time, she thought that she already had that in Draco. He already had all the qualities of her dream man. He was strong, kind and he had honor. Not only that, he was also quite handsome that he takes your breath away if you allowed him to.  
  
But unfortunately, that proved to be false. No matter, she'd just have to find the one that was made for her then. It hurt her that Draco was not the one for she loved him although that hurt will not cloud the hope that she has in her heart.  
  
Tomorrow she would start her quest in finding her man, her man to slay the dragons blocking their happiness.  
  
With these hopeful thoughts in her mind, Hermione climbed up the stairs to her quarters.  
  
Hermione went up to her room. Upon seeing her maid Edwina, Hermione rushed to her side and immediately captured the older lady into a fierce hug. "Oh Edwina I am so happy!" Hermione said in a very happy voice. "I have missed the keep already and I would like to go home at once."  
  
"You do know Hermione that you will have to look for another husband." Edwina said trying to break through the weird reaction of her lady and bring back the reality to her mistress.  
  
"Though I do not relish that fact, Wina, I am still happy."  
  
"You know, everyone expects you to be raging right now." Edwina began. "Certainly they would be blown out of their wits of your easy acceptance. And, if they could see you now grinning from ear to ear as if you are the happiest woman in the world they would be flabbergasted."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Oh, Edwina! You truly have a way with saying what you want. If you were not the one who took care of me since birth and the one who knows me the best, I would certainly not appreciate your lack of respect."  
  
"Good thing that I'm here to tell you these things for nobody would dare. Not even your father and mother, God bless their souls, would not do so." Edwina muttered.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!"  
  
"I intended you to hear it."  
  
"Edwina it does not matter. What's done is done. I will not marry Harry and that's final. I'm a woman of my word."  
  
"If I know, you are just happy for you still hold on to your little infatuation with your handsome lord ling, Draco, right? But that is if I know you. For my little baby would never let something like this get past her without extracting retribution."  
  
"Wina, I have already realized that 'my little infatuation for my handsome lord ling' as you put it is a hopeless case. I do not cling to any dream of my childhood." Hermione answered all too defensively. Edwina did not mention this anymore for she could see that they were just going to have one of their very long arguments. The maid merely said, "Good for you." To her mistress and went back to directing the house elves in their packing.  
  
"Edwina," Hermione called out. "I would like to go on ahead of you. Please see that everything is done. Just follow with the baggage with the men at arms. I will go on down and inform the men of my intention."  
  
"Hermione, how do you intend to go home?" Edwina asked.  
  
"A while ago I decided to use the fireplace. But I have already changed my mind. I will just have apparate." Hermione explained to her maid. She took her joy, her harp, which she made with her. The dark, graceful curves of the harp were inlaid with, gold, silver, mother-of-pearls, carnelian and amethysts. The strings were like golden webs that shine without end. This elegant harp of Hermione's serves to magnify the strength of Hermione's spells.  
  
"Okay, you just take care then." The servant said in a resigned voice.  
  
"You, too."  
  
Hermione went down to find her men. She told them that her plans of marrying the Lord Potter have changed and that she will go on ahead of them.  
  
When her man Nicholas asked for the sudden change of plans, Hermione answered evasively that certain matters have arisen that made us realize our folly in considering marriage to each other. Sir Nicholas did not question his lady further for he knows that she will tell him of the true reasons privately.  
  
"Hermione, dear, you take care. Alright?" Sir Nicholas said to his mistress who he had seen raised and his mistress that has been more like a daughter to him.  
  
"I promise, Uncle Nicki." Hermione hugged him. In a whisper, Hermione said "At home, I will tell you everything." Then, she let go, stepped back and took her harp, her joy. The long fingers of Hermione moved, calling from the strings a chord that was of great harmony to the quietness of the bailey, a joy that was barely contained. The tune rang out. Inch by inch light, green of color, surrounded Hermione. And with the light, Hermione also slowly disappeared. But before Hermione disappeared, she saw the nod of her Uncle Nicki making her know that he understood her words and that he will wait for her to be ready to talk about what happened.  
  
Apparating was not an easy business. To travel from one room to another in the same keep will take about a minute. The time it takes to apparate from one keep to another depends on the distance. For Hermione it really was not that long for she had a lot of things in her mind. She spent the ten minutes she had before arriving somewhere near the hearth thinking. Hermione was thinking about the confrontation that she has to have with her overlord--- that's right, she did not think of him as her guardian for she believes that she was already too old for her to be Draco's ward--- concerning her premature arrival and with the news that she has to find another prospective husband.  
  
Hermione was really wondering what Draco's reaction might be. Will he be mad? ..... Oh, there's no doubt about that. He already went through a lot of trouble coming to her keep just to protect her from the threat that the ap Weasel was. He could have sent one of vassals. But no, he had to come himself. She admired that in him and even her anger at him and the fact that she does not love him anymore as a woman would love a man could not dim that reality.  
  
When Draco came back to Bosmer Keep, he had a really evil temper. Everyone sensed this and tried to stay out of his way as possible. Those unfortunate ones who weren't quick enough to avoid him either got roared upon or glared upon. And because of this all of the servants were really edgy that day.  
  
Draco was oblivious to the servants. He was not usually like this. But still, he was furious as hell so he decided to spend his frustration in the training field with his knights and soldiers instead getting mad at the servants who were the unlucky enough to get in his way.  
  
The other soldiers on the training field were all easily beaten and only one person proved to be a challenge to Draco, his trusted friend Brodick who was also one of his strongest knights.  
  
Brodick, on the other hand, wasn't concerned in the least. In fact, he really found the whole scenario concerning Hermione very amusing. It is because Draco was a really handsome devil. He was like an Adonis. Everywhere they go women were constantly throwing themselves at Draco's feet and offering their bodies to Draco. Draco really didn't mind the attention. And often times he welcomed the advances. But though Draco enjoys this, he would drop everything off when it comes to his duties. Anytime. Anywhere. WHATEVER he is doing. Duties come first. And how ironic it is that now that Draco finally finds the one he really likes and yet she does not really reciprocate the feelings Draco has for her. It was really funny. And Brodick was having the time of his life.  
  
That afternoon after the exercise that Draco did in the training field, Draco was reclining in a chair that he has moved several feet away from the fireplace so he could rest for a while to think things over. He was still in a bad mood even though he already had an arduous time in the training field. It still was not enough to wash away the resentment he had inside.  
  
Just then, the bloody blond wench dared approach Draco even though he was in a very foul temper. Mary was already turned down by Draco last night when he arrived but she believes that the lord was just too tired from the journey that he turned her offer down. She decided that he just needs to be reminded of her what she could give him one more time. Surely he will accept her offer and summon her to his bed tonight.  
  
Mary stood in the open legs of Draco and leaned over his body. She pressed her curves into his body. Draco was taken by surprise. He took hold of her shoulders and was just opening his mouth to tell her to get off him. But Mary took the opportunity and slid her tongue in to his now open mouth.  
  
Hermione was just about to slowly land but then she saw that someone has moved a chair to the place that she planned to alight. It was already too late to alter adjust her direction. She tried to clear her vision of the things below but then she already started to fall down. Hermione only had time to let out a startled sound when she felt the pain.  
  
Lady Hermione started to stammer her forgiveness and straighten her undignified position when she saw the people she landed on.  
  
Draco was knocked on his back with Mary comfortably snuggled in his chest. They were locked in an extremely snug embrace. And, they painted a picture of a couple that was totally cozy with each other.  
  
With the blink of an eye, Hermione's mortification of being caught on a very embarrassing situation was replaced by seething anger at seeing the people who she caught red handed. And doing their transgression in her hall! The absolute nerve of these people was unconceivable! She had the strongest and violent urge to bash their heads together.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. When that did not work, she counted to ten. Then, that did not work either. She gave up trying to rein in her fury.  
  
"Let them feel it." Hermione muttered before she stood up, fixed her appearance and acted as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Her eyes though told another story. They were blazing with anger.  
  
She turned her smoldering glare to her servant. "Mary, don't you have anything better to do than relaxing here in the hearth. If then that is the situation, I will personally see to it that cook gives you more duties."  
  
The servant was red faced with embarrassment by being seen by her mistress with the lord. "Um-no...-um my lady. I-I'm so-o so-sorry my lady." The servant's words stumbled on each other. "See to it that I do not see you lazing around again." She did not have to mention the or else for the servant already understood.  
  
The instant Hermione finished talking the servant stuttered her affirmative reply and started to back out of the room lest she feel more of her mistress's fury.  
  
Draco has remained silent until the servant was out of earshot. "Why are you here? And, what was that all about? Why are you so mad?"  
  
Lady Hermione watched the retreating servant then turned her displeasure on Draco.  
  
Hermione was mad and Draco did not understand this. He guessed that she was just mortified about landing at them. But nevertheless Hermione's actions were not justified. True, he was about to turn down the wench and was about to tell her that he was not to invite him again--- or else. AND, why was she here anyway? She was supposed to be happily kissing, flirting and getting to know that little twit, Potter.  
  
The memory of Potter brought back the vision of Harry kissing Hermione. With that came his anger. Why did Potter do that? God, he wanted to kiss Hermione for a very long time and yet he saw someone to it! How did she taste?! He tried to deny his feelings for a child before but Hermione is not a child anymore. Draco has been overcome with the longing of wanting to taste her since seeing her in the window.  
  
But Harry beat him in it!  
  
Darn it all. Draco's fury came to the surface, matching Hermione's temper. He was itching for something since coming back at Bosmer Keep. Maybe he finally found it in this confrontation with Hermione.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's Note: So, tell me... version one or version two? I'll be waiting... But do so now so I can repost your choice. And, so I can make the next chapter. Thanks for reading my fic!!! ;D  
  
And for those who love Harry, please do not be offended by Draco's calling him a 'little twit.' OK? He's still mad at him about all the kissing and touching and holding Hermione that he believes he only has the right to do. He just plain jealous. 


End file.
